castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Battles/100vs100 Battles
100 vs 100 Battles 100 vs 100 Guild Battles are battles where two guilds match up for a full battle. 100 vs 100 battles replaced both Facebook and iOS league Festival Battles in February 2015. Battle Schedule Each guild has the option to choose up to 3 of the following time slots: *2am PST / 3am PDT *8am PST / 9am PDT *2pm PST / 3pm PDT *8pm PST / 9pm PDT Time slots can be changed, but the total number of battles in any one day cannot exceed 3 after a change. Battles last for 2 hours or until all players in one guild are stunned, whichever comes first. Players and Gates In 100 vs 100 battles, each team has up to 4 gates with up to 25 players in each gate. The ordering of players in a gate can be set by guild masters, guild officers, and squad leaders. These gates are not tied to the gates used for classic guild battles, and players may be assigned to them independently of their configuration in other battles. Towers In 100 vs 100 battles, each Gate can have a single Tower, a structure which grants defensive bonuses or abilities to players assigned to that gate. There are 10 different types of tower that can be assigned to a gate. Some tower types have multiple copies available to a guild, which may be assigned to multiple gates if desired, though each instance of a tower must be upgraded separately. The available towers are displayed below. Each tower begins at level 0 at the beginning of each season, and can be upgraded to a maximum level of 10. In order to use a tower, it must be leveled up to at least level 1. If no towers are available, they will default to Gates. Tower Leveling To level towers, iron and wood must be contributed to a particular tower. All tower types require an equal number of contributions to increase in level, with the only difference in resources required coming in the amount consumed per click. Clicks Required per Level: Tower Types Stun information In 100vs100 battles, players are considered stunned when they fall below 201 health, and cannot use active skills, nor can they have defensive skills used on them at this time. Token Regeneration Players receive 10 tokens when joining, and regenerate new tokens every 5 minutes. Rewards Players receive Guild Coins and experience as usual, along with some quantity of Lumber and Iron. Guilds receive points towards a league proportional to the percentage of their members that are not stunned at the end of the battle, along with the number of opponents stunned, up to a maximum of 50 points per guild. Purchasable rewards When upgrading towers, players receive donation points towards unlocking rewards proportional to the resources spent. Players unlock tiers of rewards as their guild ranks up, and can purchase specific rewards when they reach specific amounts of donation points. Donation points reset at the end of each season of battles.